


Whole

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: He closed his eyes, and let the rumble consume him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Whole

Castiel wakes.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, how long he’s been asleep, but he is suddenly, unmistakably _aware_.

There is silence. The unequivocal quiet of Empty. Of eternal nothing.

There is silence.

Until there’s not.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel furrows his brow. “Sam?”

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

“How… what are you doing here?”

“Bringing you home. We need to hurry. Jack is keeping it asleep, but… we don’t know how long it will last.”

Castiel stares at him in confusion.

“Cas, let’s go,” Sam says, his hand extended toward him.

Castiel looks from Sam’s face, to his hand, back to his face. And he shakes his head.

“No.”

“Cas, _come on_.”

“No,” he says again. “Toying with the Shadow, it’s too dangerous. I was—I _am_ at peace with this.”

Sam lets out an exasperated sigh, before kneeling at Cas’ side. “You wouldn’t be _at peace_ if you knew.”

Castiel frowned again. “What?”

Sam shakes his head. “Look, I don’t know exactly what went down. Dean doesn’t… he doesn’t talk about it. But Jack did fill me in on your deal, so I have an inkling. Whatever peace you think you found, I’m sorry, man, but it’s not real. If you had any idea what it was doing to him, how it was _destroying him_. You wouldn’t be at peace.”

“What are you saying, Sam?”

“I’m saying—I’m _begging_ you: come home.”

Dean sighs.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been. He’s stopped keeping track. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since Chuck, since Billie. Since Cas.

The bunker is far from quiet. A dozen or so Apocalypse World refugees, Jody and Donna and their girls, a handful of other hunters that helped them to the end. Their voices form a low rumble that carries through the bunker, almost comforting in its rhythm. Claire sits next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her slow, even breathing reminds him that he’s still alive.

Dean closes his eyes, sipping his whiskey, and let’s the rumble consume him.

The voices fall silent.

He doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t care. Whatever it is… it’s someone else’s turn to care.

Claire shifts, and then, when he still doesn’t move, he feels the back of her hand collide with his chest, jarring him from whatever zen he was trying to achieve.

He opens his eyes, looking to her in question. She nods toward the other end of the room, and he follows the line of sight of every hunter in the room. There, at the foot of the stairs, looking real and alive and whole…

“Cas?”

He doesn’t remember rising from his chair, or crossing the room, but the next thing he knows, he’s right there, mere feet away.

“Are you… is it really you?”

“Hello, Dean,” he says, an answer to all of his prayers.

Dean surges forward, closing the distance between them. His hands cling to either side of Cas’ face as he brings their lips together, far too rough, far too desperate.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” he says. He hands release Cas’ face, and move to pull him into a tight hug instead. He breathes deeply, losing himself in the unmistakable scent of his angel. “I love you, too,” he says, finally.


End file.
